Mobile phone designs that incorporate multiple Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs) have recently increased in popularity. There exist numerous variations of such multi-SIM designs, which each may allow for different degrees of operation for each included SIM. For example, straightforward designs such as Dual-Sim Dual-Standby (DSDS) designs may allow for one SIM to transmit and/or receive while the other SIM remains in standby mode. More complex designs including Dual-Receive Dual-SIM Dual-Standby (DR-DSDS) designs may allow for two SIMs to concurrently receive but only transmit on a time-sharing basis while Dual-Sim Dual-Active (DSDA) designs may allow two SIMs to simultaneously transmit and receive in parallel.
There may exist certain performance degradation in multi-SIM designs due to the presence of multiple SIMs. As previously indicated, DSDS designs may only allow active operation of one SIM at a time, while the other SIM is relegated to a passive “standby” role. Accordingly, both reception and transmission resources must be shared on a time-sharing basis, which may lead to missed transmissions and receptions for one or both SIMs. DR-DSDS designs may similarly suffer in the uplink direction due to the sharing of transmission resources between both SIMs. Furthermore, receiver desensitization in DSDA designs may occur when one SIM is transmitting simultaneous to reception activity by the other SIM.
Similar co-existence problems may arise in mobile devices that support multiple radio access technologies, such as mobile devices that support traditional cellular communications in addition to e.g. Bluetooth and/or WiFi. Reception and transmission conflicts may also be prevalent in such designs, in particular where one radio access technology introduces interferes on another radio access technology or where multiple radio access technologies share transceiver resources.